The Heir of Ravenclaw
by goddess of the rose
Summary: Ginny Weasley is destined for something big. Includes Vampires, Werewolves, Dragons, Merpeople and lots more creatures. slight DG stuff. NO SLASH!
1. lasagna, letters, and azkaban

****

The Heir of Ravenclaw

__

(AN: hey yall, if you haven't already guessed, I'm a Nashvagasin. This is my first fic so don't hurt me runs to hide under nearby table. P.S. Ginny's name really is Ginevera check it out at ALIGN="CENTER">(AN: Book five NEVER happened, Sirius is tanning in Acapulco during this story)

****

Disclaimer: don't own nutt'n 'cept Opal, Marie, Emily, and more peeps later in the story and maybe a muse to yell at me to get off my butt and write (apply by pressing the lavender button below)

CH 1

Getting ready to scream out in anger, she threw the letter on her bed. '_Living with this many brothers is probably going to effect my health_,' she thought angrily as she picked up her pre-opened and probably pre-read letter from the bed.

Dear Ginevera,

If this doesn't go directly to you it will go blank until its in your capable hands.-_Well that will make me sleep easy tonight, _she thought as she read on.-Do not speak of this to anyone except Hermione because she can only help you in the days to come. You won't be able to any way. Any time you are about to divulge this letters existence, you will suddenly have really bad diarrhea and need to leave. On to business…-this was starting to worry Ginny, she never had a letter like this and it was freaking her out.-…you are the only direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. At the start of term you will meet me in my office to discuss this after the feast. Something dark is going to fall over our beloved Hogwarts and you need to know your heritage to prepare for it.

Albus Dumbledore

"Great just great, I get grounded for chucking my plate of lasagna at Ron, I get a letter saying I will get diarrhea if I tell its secrets, my birthday is today, I'm really nervous about my new boyfriend, and to top it all off I am talking to the ghoul from the attic." she shook her head to clear it after that last bit of ranting, did she just say that the ghoul that has been haunting her attic since she was born, has decided to talk to the youngest Weasley. To her surprise he even started laughing.

"You funny," he said with a bucktoothed grin, then went back to the attic.

"Shit," was all that escaped from her lips before Ron burst in the door.

"Who the Hell was in here just a second ago? Hmmm. Your grounded if you can't remember dear sister, so spill!" It would have been a humorous site if the situation was different. His hair was still covered in melted cheese and marinara sauce that now match his complexion perfectly.

"It was only the ghoul, shouldn't you know? I mean, I can hear him in your room every night," she paused to let this take affect. Soon enough, he opened his mouth to protest at this accusation." Or is it just one of the neighborhood girls coming through your window to visit. I believe her name is Eve, I wonder what mum will say when she finds out?" his face drained of all color at this news.

"How did you know about Eve?" he said in whisper.

"My ears and eyes are always open my poor dear Ronikins. Which reminds me, please shut your window when she visits. I was on a midnight flight and your window was wide open, imagine my horror to see my big brother loose his innocence in front of me." a satisfied grin played across her face at these words. "Now stay away from me for the rest of the summer, don't even think about talking to me for the rest of the summer. Anyway, I'm going to ask Dad for something at breakfast and I want to make sure that you are there." She winked and pushed him out of the room to think about the events of only a day ago on the way home from Hogwarts, how her friends were so distant with her. She shivered in the warm cheery room as that memory of why they were so distant flooded in her mind's eye.

"Dad, can I volunteer at Azkaban to help the psychotic prisoners survive day to day? I'll feed and care for them over the summer. It will help you so much at the office. Imagine, Dad, your daughter, braving the dementors to help poor prisoners." Her family stared in utter disbelief. Ron was horrified, _Why is she going to put herself in such danger? _She gave her dad those big puppy dog eyes, and he gave in after a few seconds. The real reason she wanted to do it had no relevance to "poor" prisoners, in truth she didn't give a damn about them. She just wanted to get away… from Ron and the terrible thing that happened at the end of her 5th year.

****

FLASHBACK

Her friends are closing in on her as she backs into a corner. "Why Emily, Marie, Opal? What are you going to do? I don't understand we're friends." she was on the verge of tears. Being tricked into a room and cornered by people you once counted as friends does that to a person.

"I promise it will be painless, of course, I can't remember my bite that well," said Emily with the utmost sincerity while licking her fangs expectantly. She bit down on the soft skin of Ginny's neck while the other girls took out knives. In her last moments of consciousness she saw Opal, her eyes purple in sadness and Marie, tears falling silently for her friend, slit one of their wrists and let the blood ooze onto her fang marked neck before all was blackness.

What Ginny didn't see was a sacred right being done on her that was unheard of by any wizard. "When a vampire, a mermaid, and a dragon give their blood to the One, she will be invincible to the darkness, Thgil lliw liaverp rof eht serutaerc fo cigam!" the three friends quietly spoke as Emily finally opened her wrist and let a solitary drop fall, finishing the spell.

****

END FLASHBACK

Ginny quietly followed her father to the ministers office, thinking of those events that she has dreamed of since it happened. When she woke up her hand would immediately go to her neck, there were the marks still red on her skin, marking her for all her life, which might be an eternity. Suddenly, she is jerked away from her morbid thoughts to answer the questions of the Minister.

He had a slight suspicion that the girl might not be what she seemed when he saw he clutch her neck but dismissed it. After bombarding her with questions he approved of it. _It will give the prisoners something to do. To have new blood after all this time…. _He thought, smirking in the process, what he didn't know was that Ginny heard him.

After "the incident" she could hear peoples thoughts and many things related to the power of dragons, vampires, and even merepeople but had no side effects (ex.-can't speak above water, have a sensitivity to light and the area around the eyes). Her looks were even tweaked. Her skin became paler, her eye color changed with her mood, and she became so beautiful anyone who looked at her would fall on their knees as if she were royalty (only when she wanted them to of course).

Leaving the ministry she looks back and has a sudden vision of it in ruble. She leaned in on her father while a portkey took them home.

_This will be my last day with my family. I will be in Azkaban, then thrown back Hogwarts. At least I will have a chance to question my "friends" there, _Ginny thought ruthlessly. She ate dinner silently while Ron was thinking of ways to keep her away from Azkaban.

After dinner she went directly to her room, listening to Ron's quiet footsteps, her hearing has improved greatly. Without warning she turns around and grabbed his collar before he got away. "I'm going and nothing is going to stop me dear Ronikins. Not even your feeble excuses can keep me nailed to this place!" Pushing him away, he hit the opposite wall with such force that it knocked him out as she walked calmly to her room.

The next day her anger at Ron had subsided slightly. The future seemed to be a dark cloud shedding no light on what is to come. She took the same portkey that led her to the ministry in her hand and was whisked away.

Standing alone on the Island, a foreboding doom weighed down in her chest. _Five weeks in there… Well its too late for second thoughts!_ Her courage warmed her soul and with one push, the door to Azkaban prison slowly creaked open.

(AN: not bad walks around the story everything seems in order. Well next chapter shall grace these internet pages soon!)


	2. Azkaban and Nundu's

__

(AN: Hey I want REVIEWS I won't write without more criticism people!)

****

Disclaimer: If I had one wish…think for a second. I'D BE J.K.R. DAMN IT!

CH 2

On with the story:

The door opened and the inside of Azkaban was revealed to Ginny, dark, dank, dismal, and dirty. _I'm gonna need a dementor cleaning crew! Maybe the petty criminals will volunteer, I sure don't want any deatheaters of mass murderers near cleaning chemicals. _She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't notice the cold that comes with close proximity to dementors hadn't come. On the contrary, she felt less fearful in the prison than at home, almost. It didn't have a homey touch to it, though.

A loud screech emitted from her pocket signaled her arrival to anyone with ears. The mini Hungarian Horntail that Harry gave Ginny for her fourteenth birthday had snuck in there to be with her mistress. The poor dragon thought that she would be stuck with Ron, so she was desperate. All heads turned Ginny's way. The dementors kneeled and the prisoners gaped at the dementors. They were honoring her presence, _the One has come to visit we are honored,_ they thought in unison. (AN: kinda Matrix right, well TOO BAD if you don't like it) Rising they led her past the many cells. Her quarters were dark but not that dirty, only dusty from lack of inhabitants over the years. Pulling out her miniaturized suitcase, she returned it to full size with a flick of her wand. _Its good to have personal permission to do magic from the minister of magic himself,_ she thought with a grin.

Once she was situated and had finished the exclusive tour she made everyone lunch, steak and kidney beans, to show that this will be their best summer in Azkaban. While on her rounds, Ginny noticed a young woman sitting in her prison singing "If only I had a plunger." Her eyes were full of mischief and life, unlike the other prisoners who seemed to have dark wells of despair for eyes.

"I see you are a volunteer. Fun! Usually they are incredibly depressed by now." she said in a happy tone as though unaware of the dementors passing her cell.

I'm actually happier here than at home. Isn't that weird? I am sick of being the little sister of too many shity overprotective brothers to count. Now I feel important and responsible, I'm even improving on my cooking! What are you in for? You don't seem like the deatheater type," Ginny felt that this girl was alright even though she WAS in Azkaban.

"I was put to a dare and farted the national anthem in the middle of a Quidditch final while my ass was under the sonorous spell," she smiled while saying this," although there was that plunger incidents," she muttered quiet enough for her not to hear.

"What a great dare! I'm Ginny by the way what's your name?"

"Its Cuwen (quen)," her hand reached through the bars and they shook hands.

The girls became fast friends in no time. The benefit of it was mutual, Ginny learned spells and Cuwen got someone to talk to and some info on the outside world. Their laughter would fill the halls as their plans for Ginny's dethroning of all her brother's talents. They decided how she would get all her N.E.W.T.s, excel as the chaser in Quidditch, pull the biggest prank in Hogwarts History, and much more! They were going to smuggle in a miniaturized dementor to terrorize the students, then set it aflame, maybe curse some people to say shitting every other word. The other prisoners soon listened everyday for their laughter. They thought it helped them regain sanity.

"Cuwen, what was your family like? I talk so much about mine what about you."

"Oh, well, there was this guy who lived in my house he called me his 'daughter' for some reason. After a while I booted him out to make my house ready for the king of cigam to come."

This answer led Ginny to believe that her friend was definitely insane, but it was push out of her mind when she heard the word "cigam".

"What do you mean cigam Cuwen?" she said in an innocent tone that masked all of her curiosity and need to know.

"Well, I believe that its part of a prophesy made in 1657 by an unknown Seer…" she rambled on about it. _She would make a great History of Magic teacher, or better yet a DADA teacher with her knowledge of spells. No I'm getting off subject! I know I've heard that before but where?_

-The Burrow-

"Look at all these letters to Ginny, Its only been a week since she left and her friends won't stop owling us! I mean we've not gotten 1 letter from her." Ron was slightly worried, he thought that by now Ginny would be begging us to be taken home. He remembered the powers of the dementors and shivered_ This is no good, I can feel it._

- Azkaban-

The summer passed to quickly for Ginny. She was so depressed that Cuwen wouldn't be with her at Hogwarts; she told her as much while petting her little dragon. Ginny decided to say goodbye to every prisoner personally and gave them each a little magic microphone so they can talk to her during the school year and they can hear some recent events (AN: She can turn it off for an important moment or a date if she wants) because she had developed a strong bond with each of them.

Ginny finally left the place she called home for five weeks. She had lost the portkey down the toilet so, she jumped into the ocean for she had no apparating license. She surprised herself as her feet turned smoothly to fin and gills appeared on her neck. She sped off to Diagon Alley for her school supplies. The swim was short and once on the mainland she innately turned into a dragon and flew above the clouds. She looked at her now scaled and clawed hands, confused. Flying to the top of the Leaky Cauldron, landed silently onto the roof, despite her size, became human, and her head spun. _How did that happen? I just jumped in and changed, then got to the mainland and started flying. Did it have to do with the 'incident', or was it something else. _She looked down at the edge of the building and simply walked down the wall, _that is definitely a vampire trait._

She had many N.E.W.T.s in store for her, for she got all O's on her O.W.L.s. She worried that she wouldn't have enough money. In Gringotts, she said her name and a goblin took her to a different vault than normal. She was about to protest, but he opened it before she said a word. Inside, where had piles upon piles of Gold. There was a note that said:

To my true heir when _she_ turns 16. This is my cut of plunder from my many campaigns before I founded Hogwarts. Bring the sword to Hogwarts, it will help you in the time to come. Gnirb eht ruof rehtgot ot taefed eht ssenkrad!

-Rowena R.-

At the base of one pile was a sword, a blue rose engraved in the pure silver hilt, the blade was steel. The sword warmed at her touch as though it was wanting for her and happy to see her. Ginny closed her eyes and the sword took over; it made her do extremely complex formations like a seasoned swordsmen. Picking up the note and a small pile of money she left. _I know that language somewhere, I've seen eht, but where? I'll ask Hermione at Hogwarts._

_I'm gonna have a shopping spree! Yays! _She thought. Indeed she did shop, a Firebolt 3 that came out just today, all new supplies, new dress robes, and regular robes. Her last stop was the pet shop. Overcrowded and filled to the brim with animals, it was wonderful. She looked at all of the cages and she even asked the Azkaban prisoners for help, but they couldn't find one just right for their dear Ginny (AN: most of the prisoners love her for her cooking; ).

She left the store and down the street. By the time she finished ambling around all the stores were closed, everyone else had gone home. While looking around, she sees a shadow from the corner of her eye. Turning quickly a jet of blue light shot from her hand and hit something. After staring at her hands for a few seconds, she looked to see a Nundu encased in a cage of blue.

From the back of her mind she remembered the Nundu's diseased breath, she did a spell that destroyed it permanently. "So who are you my big friend?"

__

Even though you can't hear my thoughts I was looking for some food. I am starving. He looked into her eyes, it was such a pleading stare that she new he was telling the truth.

"People, a little help here. do you approve of him to be near me?"

"Yes, yes, yes! When a Nundu loose their breath they are completely harmless, they can be quite civilized you know!" Many others shouted their approval and none were against the idea. Some praised her for defeating the beast.

"What do you eat? I could already tell that you were starving. Don't look so surprised I can read anyone's thoughts. Would you like to come with me to school. At night, you can roam the castle and grounds."

_I'd love to. I eat raw meat, anything but Human. I need my own territory really badly too, I'm the runt of the litter so I'm at the bottom of our social classes. _He shook his massive black head, as though angry at himself for being smaller than his family had always hoped.

"I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel better, I'm the youngest and only girl in my family. Well, you can't hurt anyone now. As long as you don't attack any students with those weapons of mass destruction, you can live in my dorm," She staired pointedly at his claws and teeth, then set him free, walked beside him until they were at the end of the ally.

__

"Tomorrow we go to Hogwarts. We'll sleep on the roof of Kings Cross. That okay… what's your name?"

__

Angel of Death is what my mum called me, so why not Angel. I'll go anywhere with you, I trust you with my life. You know before when you were acting like it's a curse to be female? Well, in my culture you would be ahead of all the classes just cause of it. He purred and rubbed his head on her shoulder. She sighed at his kind remark and shrunk him to the size of a large cat. _What happened? Why is everything so big?_

"Its okay I just shrank you so people won't freak at seeing a giant cat following a teen," she said calmly, picking him up and petting him.

On the rooftop, Ginny summoned a meal of raw meat for her new friend. She made a bed for herself and fell fast asleep. What she didn't know was at that moment. Cuwen was using Ginny's Hungarian Horntail to melt the bars of her cell door, while singing "If only I had a Plunger" with more zeal than ever.


	3. New teachers, and pranks

(AN: Explanations (I just read my reviews)-

1. The vampire, dragon (Opaleye to be specific), and merpeople blood have no _Really bad_ side effects, only a change in looks and some of their abilities. The blood lust, allergy to sunlight, etc. are not present.

2. Ravenclaw only recognizes her heirs and descendants when they are girls.

3. The language is a sentence with each word spelled backwards! Teg ti?

4. Here is the exact web I quote-"Ginny Weasley's first name is Ginevera and she is the first female Weasley born for "several generations," says JK."

Flames will be used to make smorse)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be swimming in a pool full of money Right NOW!

CH 3

Ginny woke up with a jerk, Angel had been watching her intently.

"What the Hell! What did you do that for?" she nearly screamed out the words.

_Well, the train you were talking about in your sleep is leaving in ten minutes. _he stared at her with a look that screamed "FEED ME!".

She smiled and summoned a plate of raw beef, which he ate greedily.

_Azkaban_

Cuwen had finally melted the bars of her cell door. The dementors were moping about at having lost one of their fellows, so Cuwen just walked past them. At the utility closet were all the confiscated weapons from the prisoners were stored, she picked past axes, enchanted butcher's knives, and machetes until she found what she was looking for. It was her precious pink polka dotted plunger! With it in hand she headed out to Hogwarts.

__

Hogwarts Express

Ginny sat in an empty compartment, listening to Angel talk about his previous life in the wild. After an hour or so she could hear the soft footsteps of Ron quietly searching all the compartments for any sign of her.

"Ahhh! Have you ever heard of knocking? We're getting dressed here!" cried a female voice.

"Sorry!" was all the feeble minded seventeen year old could say. He shut the door and went back to his search.

"Ginny! What happened, was it horrible? Is that the reason you look so depressed?" he asked.

"Oh! I miss her, Ron!" She grabbed him and started crying into his shirt. Angel looked at her quizzically.

_Is this your boyfriend or brother?_ he asked.

Ron was telling her something, but she didn't hear him, "Of course he's my Brother, you idiot!" her gaze was fixed on her cat.

__

Just wondering. Don't get so defensive!

"Are you talking to your cat Gin?" Ron sounded confused.

"Of I am … not," Her brother looked at her, but dismissed the thought that pooped up in his head, _Does she look healthier now, than when she left to go to Azkaban?_

-_Later-_

Ginny was again alone, her brother had finished interrogating her and was now with Harry and Herm. Quietly, Emily, Marie, and Opal walked in.

"We are so sorry Gin! Dumbledore told us that we had to. You are supposed to be the One," Emily said this all in one breath and the two others nodded fervently Ginny nodded realizing that they wouldn't hurt her for no reason. "If you haven't guessed I'm a vampire, Opal is an Opaleye, hence her mood swing eye color, and Marie is a siren. You have all our powers, you can even bite someone if you wanted. Gin, you don't have immortality, blood lust, or anything that plagues us."

They talked the rest of the trip to school and regained their friendship. The Great Hall was as beautiful as ever until Peeves arrived. Screaming filled the hall as he threw everything he could reach at the defenseless students. Someone threw a spell at Peeves. He was frozen in mid-throw. Everyone stared at the woman in the DADA seat, her face covered by a cloak.

"allow me to introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts, teacher Professor Ruth Newuc." said Dumbledore happily, his smile evident from behind his beard.

When the meal finally ended, all the students except two went to their dorms for a good nights sleep. Draco was alone with Ginny and immediately ran to her, planting a kiss on her lips.

"What happened to you over the summer? I sent you loads of letters but they always came back without even being opened? I was worried sick," She looked up into his sparkling gray eyes. After explaining that she was volunteering at Azkaban from now on during the summer, he hugged her tightly. "Thank the gods! I thought that you were going to break up with me."

"Draco I have to go, the headmaster wants to see me." Ginny slipped out of his grasp and gave him a goodnight kiss. She ran off, her hair bouncing off her shoulders and shining in the candle light. Before going to his office, she decided to set Angel free for the night in his true form, not as the cat everyone admired on the train. He was waiting for her in her dorm, not saying a word she transfigured her 'pet' into a Nundu and he silently jumped through a 3 story window and landed safely onto the grounds. While running back she thought of how she didn't know the password. At the gargoyle. A note stuck to its head read: Dum, Dum.

"Dum, Dums?" she said puzzled. The gargoyle ripped the sticky note off and jumped aside. She went up the spiral staircase, then to the door. It opened silently to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster had a muggle contraption on his head and appeared to be listening to music. After a minute or so, the professor noticed her and spoke.

"Ah, this is called an iPod. I can listen to muggle and wizarding music side by side."

"Okay, you wanted to see me. I don't understand how I can be the only descendant with all my brothers?" his eyes lit up as she spoke. Then he told her how she is who she is.

"Rowena had a child with Godric. This is your ancestor. But Rowena only recognized her descendants and heirs when they were female. You are the only girl to come in many generations. The reason I tell you this is that Voldemort is coming, and the prophesy I gave to Harry was a lie. It actually said that neither can live, period. They will either have intervention or will kill each other when he is at the threshold of manhood, as in 17. You are to be that intervention. That is why you were attacked by your friends. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, you may go, and take Godric's sword it might help you."

"Thank sir," She left the office. "Wow!"

The next day she met Draco in an empty classroom. They were making out for a good ten minutes then, she left to go to breakfast. She needed to see Hermione. She was eating her toast talking to Harry. Ginny blushed and had to resist the urge to give him a hug while telling him that he is to die unless she saved him.

"Herm, do you know this language?" she said. Sitting down next to her, she cast a wary glance at Harry. He obviously thought that she still had a huge crush on him. Rolling her eyes, she handed Hermione a piece of paper with the sentence on it.

"Interesting, Gin, how did you get hold of this?"

"I just saw it on a headstone," she lied coolly.

"Well, it says, Bring the four together to defeat the darkness, whatever that means," Hermione gave Ginny the paper back. "I need to talk to you about some "Girl stuff" so if you will excuse us Harry," she said.

"No, no not a trouble at all just don't start talking about it in front of me!" he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

They left quietly, Ron passing them by as he entered the Great Hall for some food.

"What is all this about? If its about the language well here is the original copy it was in my new vault." said Ginny taking the ancient parchment out and giving it to Hermione.

"Well, that is interesting." her hands trembled as she reread the note. Ginny told Hermione everything that had happened to her up to the meeting with Dumbledore. The girls were excited and returned to the table in high spirits.

"So, how was your girl talk?" Ron said as they sat down.

"I just asked Ginny if she had an extra tampon," said Hermione, to the boys disgust. They were not prepared for that answer. The girls smiled at their expressions.

Ginny's first class was potions then DADA. Potions dragged by and then came DADA. She sat in the first row, eager to see the teacher that froze Peeves. She walked in, putting something in a little bag on Ginny's desk. She had finally taken off her cloak to reveal a beautiful face that Ginny recognized. It was Cuwen!

_How? What did she give me anyways. Its my Hungarian Horntail! I missed both of them. _Ginny heard the familiar voice of her friend fill the room as though it were a spring rain.

"Hello class, just call me Cuwen, K. you are the only class to be graced with my true name." after a slight pause, she began working with them, teaching them a curse and giving each of them a dummy to practice with. The end came all too soon, and the class grudgingly lest for Dinner.

"How was it. Is he a crackpot. He never goes to meals, so we don't know what he freakin looks like." Ron jumped on Ginny the second she sat down with Opal, Marie, and Emily on her right side, the golden trio at her left.

"Well for starters Ron, _she _is nice and good at her craft." Opal looked at him threateningly, her eyes coal black with rage.

"She won't last a month."

"What make you think that?" this time Marie answered. Emily was drinking some 'medicine' that was really chicken blood.

"Well, since all our other teachers didn't last a year and she being a…" Ron didn't manage to finish his sentence though for she had just entered. Her hair was in a loose bun with no makeup on her face. To try and describe her would do her no justice. All the boys in the Great Hall were speechless for the rest of dinner.

A week into school and things were getting boring. Ginny decided that it was time to set the dementor loose. After talking with Cuwen on the way to set him loose, they decided to slip it into the Great Hall during breakfast.

The next day, everyone felt uneasy at breakfast. They heard a gasp at the Slytherin table and the whole table started screaming. A mini dementor glided towards the Gryffindors, directly to the Golden Trio and Ginny. Thinking fast she set its head aflame, making it glide in circles and in wild directions until it blew up from overexposure to laughter.

"If that was a prank, please step forward to be congratulated on your excellent work. Don't worry you, won't be punished," Dumbledore was ecstatic to have such entertainment so early in the morning. Ginny got up and walked to the head table. "Ah, Miss. Weasley, I suppose you did this, or are you up here for a different reason?"

"I did it. While at Azkaban I caught a sickly dementor, shrank him, and brought him here. I.e. I was volunteering, not sentenced there for a crime." she had turned to the student body for their reactions. They clapped, all of them for her amazing feat.

(AN- how was it? I need more ideas so post! I figured out the end but the middle is really fuzzy. If there are any gaps in the plot tell me!)


	4. swords, fun, and confessions

(AN: This might be very fluffy. Beware!)

Disclaimer: the plot is MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not the H. P. characters though

CH 4

She blushed and returned to her seat unaware of Draco staring at her with incredibly enlarged eyes. The rest of dinner passed by quickly and Ginny was walking to her dorm when someone gave her a scare. Draco had pinned her to the wall, breathing heavily on her face.

"You know, you are like a dementor. You captured my soul in a single kiss," Draco started making out with her and she willingly accepted the rush of kisses, basking in the attention. "I love you Gin."

"I love me too Draco," she laughed as Draco stood there, still pinning her to the wall, looking confused. "but I love you more."

He smiled and started nibbling her neck, making her moan quietly. "Malfoy, as much as I approve of P.D.A., I beg of you to stop. Its making me nauseous," Draco turned, trying to hide Ginny from whoever said the comment. It didn't work. "GINNY! What are you doing with this ferret? Malfoy if you did anything to my sister…" Ron shook his fist threateningly. Harry, who had just left the hall was staring with his mouth agape, _I thought Ginny fancied me. _he thought.

"I don't Harry and F.Y.I. Ron, I've been dating Draco since after the Yule Ball. I also haven't lost my innocence, unlike you. If you say anything about this, I'll write to mum about Eve."

"Eww! Someone actually slept with him! I didn't think anyone could stomach the sight of him in the buff," Draco stated cringing.

"Well, I saw the whole thing, so pity me not her." Ginny shook her head in disgust.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, just the two people I was looking for," Cuwen walked to the boys after eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

"Professor, if it isn't too much, could you please get my sister to explain herself," Ron was glaring at Draco, clearly thinking that Ginny was under some kind of hex.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could clean the dry erase boards in my classroom, five floors from here."

"But your room is in the next hall and we don't have dry erase boards," Harry looked extremely confused, as usual.

" No, my room IS 5 floors from here and if you aren't there in five minutes, you will be the first to feel my wrath," She smiled and pulled out her plunger. The boys looked fearful and ran as if their life depended on it.

"You two may proceed in my real classroom, alone. Yes my boy, I am giving you permission to make out and do other things with your girlfriend. Keep him, he's really hot, Gin. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a list of things to occupy your brother and co., after that, I'm taking a ten minute vacation in Acapulco" Cuwen had a dreamy expression on her face. "I miss him. I heard that my boyfriend, the hottie, was there. He was the only one that wasn't always depressed in Azkaban"

"Is his name Sirius Black, by any chance?" Ginny was happy to hear her say "Of course! Who else escaped?" and she walked off humming "Now I have my Plunger".

Draco wasted no time in dragging his girl into the classroom, once Cuwen left. Once inside, they made out on the desk for another hour while ripping off each others clothes until they were down to their knickers (AN: you can guess what happens next). After Ron finished all of his insane tasks, like fishing for bananas in the girls toilet and giving an ice skating performance, in a frozen kiddy pool, in pink tutus for Cuwen's enjoyment, he ran to the DADA classroom. He made it to the steamy window and wiped away the moisture. Malfoy smiled at Ron and nodded continuing with what you were doing. Ron was about to open the door when Cuwen grabbed him and Harry.

"You know, I have to do something to keep you out of their way. I would take you with me to visit my boyfriend, but we will be… busy." She shackled them to a dungeon wall and left a sticky note to Ginny, telling her their location.

"Draco, could you…"help" them. Here's the note with their location. I'm sure you will have fun "helping" them." Ginny poked him, smiling.

"Okay." Draco left fully dressed, running to the dungeons.

For 10 hours strait, the boys were stuck on the wall, retching at the sight of a Slytherin girl, nicknamed Lard staring at them. Her stench was enough to kill small animals, the little hair on her head was gelled flat, earwax and boogies dripped from her nose and ears. The most striking feature was that she was the size of freight train, literally. Draco gagged at the smell before he even reached the dungeon door. Putting a cleansing charm on the entire school, he ran into the room.

"Look it's a person who hates you!" he yelled at Lard.

"Must stalk!" she said and waddled away.

"You saved us!" cried Harry, his face a milky white.  
"You're welcome!"

"So, you going to gloat or something?" spat Ron.

"Actually, I am! Since I have an audience I shall, you know how good your sister is?" he grinned, letting the silence stretch. Ron slowly shook his head. "Well, it was great. She is a lot more experienced than you think. "he winked," Bet you liked watching us Weasley." Ron struggled against the chains, murder on his mind.

"Draco are you helping our prisoners?" the voice was like an angel's, making Draco and Harry's knees go weak. She entered the dungeon with very little clothing covering the important places and showing in the perfect places, "Good, Oh Ron stop thinking about us having sex. We were only making out! Idiot. Well let them go or are you not finished with them?" she turned to Draco.

"I'm done with Potty but Weasley, I haven't even started with him." He grinned evily. "Set Potter free or do whatever you want Gin." He turned back to Ron taunting and teasing him.

"Well Harry," she set a screen around them Ron and Draco could only see their silhouettes, but nothing else it was sound proof. "today is your lucky day. I'm going to keep you chained and watch what you do," with that her eyes changed to an ivory, fangs grew, and she showed her vampishness (AN: this is MY WORD). Harry shrieked and desperately clawed at his chains, trying to escape almost certain death. As a last resort he started to gnaw his way to freedom. She laughed in a icy tone, "Just what I expected how about this?" She lost the fangs. Her skin smoothly changed to scale a tail sprouted and after a few seconds she was a dragon, only the size of a human now. Harry fainted. "wondered how long that would take." She changed swiftly to a human once more. Her hand caressed his cheek and she gave him a kiss on the lips. This woke him up! Ginny drew away smiling, and got rid of the screen.

"I'm done my little Weaslette, why is Potter so pale?" Draco looked away form his captive to see Harry, white and shivering, sputtering incoherently.

"D-D-Dragon, v-v-vamp-p-p-ire, k-kiss, f-fangs, STAY AWAY FROM ME GINNY!" he had finally mastered himself after Ginny had placed a hand on his face, her face contorted into anger when he flinched away.

"Angel of death come to my side! I am supposed to help you idiot. You will die without me, I show you how and you scream as though I am a monster! Watch me laugh as you die at Voldemort's hands!" When she finished, Angel, in his full form, appeared. She swung her leg over his back and urged him to the forest.

The other boys stared at Harry with amazement. "What did my girlfriend do?" Draco was the first to speak.

__

Forbidden Forest

Ginny called out to her friends in their respected tongue mermish, roars, and high frequency cries. They appeared and she told them what happened. They let her cry for a few seconds and then spoke.

"We are glad that you can change at will we really are, but you had to expect that kind of reaction, love." Opal tried to placate her poor friend.

"Thanks Opal, I should have." her tears stopped streaming. " could you guys help me with some thing else? Its been bugging me for a while, do you know what 'Bring the four together to defeat the darkness' means? It was written by Ravenclaw to her heir if that helps," her friends thought for a minute.

" Well, to defeat something you need a weapon, the most common weapon at that time was a sword. What?" everyone was staring at Marie in disbelief, she was normally very ditsy. "I was only thinking rationally. I think we need the four swords of the founders."

"I have two already. We only need Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's." Ginny grinned, thinking of Dumbledore giving her Gryffindor's sword.

"We just get a Hufflepuff and Slytherin in mortal peril give them the sorting hat and let it do its thing. We'll get the swords and a good laugh too. Hey, why don't we take one from each house, one for each!" Emily smiled, her fangs very evident.

"What are four Gryffindors doing in the Forbidden Forest with a Nundu? Oh, Gin! There you are. Guess what? I'm married! Sirius married me! I'm officially Mrs. Black isn't that wonderful."

"Great Cuwen, but why wasn't I called, I wanted to be maid of honor! You better have a redue reception with me included. Anyway, can you get Harry, a Ravenclaw, Ernie Macmillan, and Draco into the forest please we have some important things to take care of." Ginny said in one breath.

"Okay, sure." she fingered the plunger now latched on her belt.

"Why do you always carry that pink plunger everywhere you go?" asked the girls.

"Later, girls, later," with that she was off. A few seconds later she had the four boys in toe. They had no idea that the whizzing noise they heard overhead, was the sorting hat. Entering the forest, Cuwen stayed behind, _They won't know what hit them. _Laughing madly, she ran to the castle, waving her plunger screaming "To the Kitchens."

"Come to us, come," the voices of women reached the boy's ears, they followed, hypnotized. The trail ended in a four way split.

"Harry, come!" he walked on a trail, towards the voice.

"Draco, come!" he did the same on another path.

"Ernie, come!" so did he.

"Come, Ravenclaw" and him.

Harry met Ginny, his face suddenly white with fear. She explained to him everything. Draco met the dragon, Opal shrieked for the hat. It came and Draco stuck it on his head. He was almost knocked out as the sword of Slytherin fell on his head, shacking, he brandished the sword, trembling. Laughing, Opal snatched the sword and the sorting hat in her mouth and flew off. Ernie met a vampire, Emily hissed licking her fangs. Opal dropped the sorting hat on Ernie's head and the sword of Slytherin on the ground, the Hufflepuff sword now in Ernie's trembling hand. Emily snorted at the look on the boy's face as he slipped into a feint. Taking the swords, she set off to find Ginny. The Ravenclaw found himself at the lake, the calling coming from its depths. Marie, bring Mediterranean was beautiful. She pulled him under the water and pretended to try to eat him. Screaming underwater he fought his way to the shore, not noticing a figure get out to the forest.

The girls were laughing so hard when they congregated that tears ran down their cheeks. Each got their captives, while in human form, to the castle in one piece. Running to the R&R (Room of Requirement), the tears that the boys thought were shed on their behalf were actually from laughter.

__

Kitchens

Cuwen looked at their faces. "No Miss, don't hurt us. Dobby don't want us to get hurt Miss." a house elf pleaded. Her mind was far behind, in a way it ran away from the Malay of the situation. The only thought that was in her head shouted to her "kill!".

Her mind returned before she dealt a single blow. Laughing madly, which happens when her mind leaves and returns, she ran to the R&R.

__

R&R

"What happened Cuwen?" (AN: Everyone who really matters to Ginny knows who Cuwen and Sirius.) Opal looked at the plunger suspiciously.

"I was put in Azkaban because I was responsible for a house elf massacre ten years ago." she said this in gales of laughter. It was a good thing that no one in the room really cared about house elves.

What they were going to do that night was filling them with a mad energy no one human would understand. An insane one, a vampire, a siren, a dragon, and a tri (the last three together, Ginny) together around four swords, waiting. The swords fed on that energy, glowing and trembling. They became 1 a gold hilt, a silver blade, a blue rose seemed to bloom in front of them on the hilt. Engraved on the blade it was written: dnif eht srednuof esor.

"Find the founders sword," they repeated in the silence.

(AN: REVIEW come on People! I'm not writing anymore if I don't get more than three!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	5. Punishment

You'll never see the next chapter

Never!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Not there yet!

Go Away!

I mean it!!!!!!!!

My new muse is:

Model Chick Stella!

This is punishment for not reviewing!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

Opal, Marie, Emily, Cuwen, and everyone else "HI! We hate you for not reviewing!"

Told you!

Told you!

Told you!

Told you!

Told you!

Told you!

Told you!

Told you!


End file.
